1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to infant accessories, and more particularly to an infant changing table with a diaper dispensing container.
2. Description of Related Art
The application of an infant's diaper is very important. If placed improperly, the diaper will leak and sometimes fall off causing further problems for the parents. In addition, an improper fit may cause discomfort for the child. One source of misapplication is due to difficulties during the diaper changing process.
Most of the time, the infant is not motionless during the diaper changing process. The person changing the diaper must keep the diaper and the infant steady to ensure a proper fit, but the infant will generally move constantly complicating the changing process. The baby may roll from side to side, creating difficulties while putting on the new diaper. Furthermore, the infant may kick its legs and move the new diaper into an improper changing position. The process becomes more difficult as the baby gets older due to increased size and strength.
Furthermore, current diaper design also complicates the changing process. Diapers come folded for easy packaging and storage. The caregiver must unfold and place the diaper under the child during the changing process. Moreover, in order to minimize leaks, diapers today have elastic bands at the waist that the caregiver has to stretch before fastening the diaper further complicating the process.
As a result, while changing a diaper, a person must keep a moving infant stationary, and remove the old diaper and clean the child. Next, the caregiver must grab, unfold, and place a new diaper under an infant. The caregiver must then apply any necessary creams, and secure the fasteners while stretching out an elastic band. The above process is difficult enough for a single person when the baby is stationary. However, the process becomes more difficult as the baby becomes more active.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that assists in the diaper changing process that overcome the above problems. The device that assists in the diaper changing process will retrieve and help to secure a new diaper in position in order to prevent movement of the diaper during the diaper changing process.